Alone
by emogurl444shi
Summary: Hinata has difficulty when her best friends starts giving her the silent treatment.Hinata's dating Garra. Not Yuri ! note: in high school setting.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't been updating at all lately I couldn't think of anything to write so I looked in my past and finally came up with something. I know I should be writing on Dare, I will as soon as I get any ideas.

Enjoy my new story!

* * *

><p><em><span>Alone<span>_

Hinata was confused; her best friend, Sakura had all of a sudden started ignoring her and she had no reason why. She would act like she wasn't there and no of her friends would acknowledge her existence, either, but Sakura's emotion was the coldest, so she must have done something… but what?

When Hinata got to her high school she was tired of guessing. She went over to Sakura's locker, she was always there early.

"Are you mad at me or something?"

Sakura showed no sign of hearing Hinata so she repeated what she had just said.

Sakura had showed that she had heard this time but in the rudest way possible, she grabbed her iPod touch and cranked up the volume.

Hinata signed, there was no use here, and she knew Sakura was mad at her for some reason but she refused to tell Hinata.

Hinata opened her locker to grab a book she was reading, Hinata had a tendency to read a lot of books, and she's what you'd call a bookworm. Finishing a book in max a week, a book that took that long would have to be 600 pages long and she would have to be extremely busy.

Once school was a half hour to start she put her book in her locker and headed over to Garra's locker, Garra recently became her boyfriend. She had confessed and a few days later he admitted he felt the same way.

After Hinata explained to Garra what happened this morning he seemed confused as well. She had no idea what to do about it so she headed to class. She was one of the first ones there but none of her friends sat beside her. It was probably Sakura….

* * *

><p>Time skip: after school<p>

* * *

><p>Hinata had had enough she decided to call Tenten.<p>

Ring ….. Ring … Ring ….

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tenten!"

"Hey….."

"Tenten, why is Sakura mad at me ?"

"I got to go; my mom is calling for supper."

"Oh, ok …. Bye."

Hinata hanged up the phone.

She completely understood what happened; Hinata wasn't that oblivious to the situation.

She understood that Sakura had threated everyone if they told they'd be kicked out of the loop as well. Hinata was once Sakura's closest friend. They shared stuff with each other like they never did with anyone else, like when Hinata started feeling depressed and started cutting. Sakura had shared how violent her family could be with words. She also shared how she had anger issues.

Hinata thought about what on earth Sakura could be mad about, she just stared at the ceiling until she slowly drifted off asleep…..

* * *

><p>Hinata awoke when Neji knocked on her door. Hinata remembered it was a Saturday….<p>

She decided after breakfast that she'd give Tenten another call…

No answer….

Sigh, Tenten must be ignoring her as well now.

As a resort Hinata tried to call Temari…

Ring…. Ring…. Ring …..

"Hey Hinata! Sup?"

"I uh was just confused about a few things…"

"Yeah, Sakura's really being a bitch now. I would just ditch her but who would get mad at her for dissing you all the time?"

Hinata laughed, she missed Temari. She may have been girly but she always had a way of making Hinata laugh. She really missed Temari…..

After having a funny conversation with Temari Hinata heard her father call her for supper and left. She didn't want to make anyone betray her trust to Sakura, but it was _very_ tempting….

Hinata's parent's had no idea…. She just faked smiles and they were completely fooled. She didn't want her parents evolved with this… they were too busy without their daughter's petty problems to worry about after all they had to support Hinata and her family.

Hinata wasn't looking forward to Monday but she couldn't hide from it. Hinata feel asleep still thinking about Sakura.

When Hinata got up it hurt. Bad. It was like all the energy in her body had left, not to mention a massive migraine. Hinata spend the whole day in her bed reading. She didn't have to worry about her parents today. Hiashi had a business meeting and her mother was going for her monthly spa day.

How Hinata felt scared her, she had never felt like this before…. Neji tried to get her up but she quickly got out of it. She just lay their not eating a thing all day; she could barely move her hand to turn the pages of her book. Eventually, Hinata feel asleep with hunger in her stomach…..

* * *

><p>Monday was no different, except this time her parents were there this time.<p>

Hinata ended up staying home from school after she explained to her parents she didn't feel well. Her parents knew Hinata wasn't very confident, so they asked her if she had a project to hand in today or something, Hinata said she didn't, she actually didn't, then they let it go…

* * *

><p>Yay! So happy I'm writing again! I hate writer's block. I came up with this story because this happened to me, I think me and Hinata are a lot alike so I decided to make this a story about Hinata.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry still no ideas for Dare, GAH! Anyway, this is the second chapter of Alone, I enjoy any comments my viewers give me, just this morning I got a review on Stolen Flower that put me on cloud 9 for the morning and helped me update so fast. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Hinata was at least feeling better on Tuesday, but her tormenter made sure that she paid two times the price for missing Monday. To make this even worse Temari wasn't there today, apparently she was sick.<p>

Hinata sat alone at lunch; she didn't want to have to deal with anyone else today. She didn't care how lonely she felt because of it.

Once Hinata got home she went straight to her room, she felt like reading something classic, so she did a web search, she found that she enjoyed reading the stories of Edger Allan Poe.

His work was dark but it just made her intrigued by it even more. It truly was art.

Not long after that Neji knocked on her door, apparently he was wondering what was going on with Hinata. He was worried about her because he knows his cousin.

Neji was more of a big brother than a cousin to Hinata; he was always so protective, so she 'accidently' forgot to tell Neji about Garra.

She just said that she was starting to felling sick, that really pushed him away, Neji hated being sick so he left _quickly._

She and Garra made plans for that weekend so she had to make an excuse for Neji, but she always told Hiashi, he didn't really give a damn.

She decided on telling Neji that Sakura had invited her over for a sleepover. Ironic I know but Sakura was the closest to her, so Neji paid no mind about it. It hurt to talk about Sakura as her friend though.

Hinata read a little more Edger before going asleep, yet again with trouble.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday Hinata had had enough. When Sakura had put in her ear buds Hinata had attempted to take them out of her ear. That got a reaction very quickly.<p>

Sakura had a look of rage on her face. It couldn't make Hinata feel any more out of her circle of friends than she already was.

"Sakura…."

Sakura hardened her glare; it rebooted the effect she got.

"Why are you mad at me?"

This was the question that kept Hinata up past midnight staring at her ceiling, why she was tempted of getting one of her friends of betraying Sakura. It was the thing she wanted the most right now.

"Get the fuck out of my life."

Her reply scared Hinata, not because it made her scared of Sakura but because it made her scared seeing how out of the loop she really was.

This moment she realized how truly _alone_ she was.

One of Hinata and Sakura's classmates looked like she didn't want to get involved.

Hinata simply left, she hated making others awkward.

She then headed to the place she usually went, the computer lab.

* * *

><p>Once classes started the day started going by very slowly, Sakura was contently giving Hinata glares, and she knew that no one there would defend her, so she tried her best to ignore it.<p>

* * *

><p>Another miserable day at school, nothing new really….<p>

That was when she reached her limit she called Tenten.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, I need you to tell me something and I need you to be honest."

"K what is it?"

A worried tone was in her voice, she didn't want the subject to be about what she thought it was about…..

"Why is Sakura mad at me?"

"She … she was mad about you bugging her ok…. Like, phoning her."

Hinata had a habit of making a lot of phone calls to her friends… she knew Sakura didn't like it but she didn't think it was this bad…

She guessed it made sense though

"This conversation never happened."

"What conversation?"

"Exactly…"

With that the two hanged up…..

* * *

><p>So whatcha think of the new chapter? I thought I'd say it again because maybe some of you forgot about it, this story happened to me. I just decided to make it Hinata's story.<p>

I'll be writing soon,

X emogurl444shi


	3. Chapter 3

Hey I decided to update again today cuz I can't stop ideas coming to my head during class, I want to pay attention so I figured if I wrote another chapter I'd be better off….. Yea, anyhow thank you very much Kage no Akuma-Shadow Demon and KirbySuperStarNinja! ^^

I will take a look at any requests you have if you PM me. No Yaoi or Yuri though…..

Wishing you all luck on the school year ahead, X emogurl444shi

* * *

><p>Hinata still couldn't make complete sense of what Sakura had said….<p>

Why would Sakura be mad at something that petty, why would she give her glares like she wanted Hinata to disappear in front of Sakura's eyes?

Hinata was MAD at Sakura so she sent a message saying a few things that she shouldn't have. Then a flustered Hinata went asleep.

She awoke deeply regretting what she wrote. She should have waited to the next day.

* * *

><p>Once again Hinata could barely move. Her parents decided it was probably something going around, most likely because of Neji panicking about catching something from Hinata.<p>

Eventually Hinata got up, but only to start something dangerous, cutting.

Hinata gasped as the blade cut her epidermis and felt the endorphins realized from her body, breathing out with relief and pleasure.

She looked down at the cut now leaking one single drop of blood. It drizzled down and fell on the table she was resting her arm.

She was ashamed at what she did, but it was her way of coping. With what she was coping with she didn't know, but all she did know is that she was hurt inside.

Every time she moved her arm she could feel the wound open again. She decided it was time to tell Temari once she got back from school.

Temari's reaction was sad that Hinata was going through something like this. Once their conversation was over, both of them hanged up and Hinata left to go eat.

Hinata ate trying not to move as much as she could, then go back to her room to try and sleep.

* * *

><p>It didn't work, Hinata got <em>one<em> hour of sleep between five and six in the morning, only to wake up and not be able to move again. Hinata's parents let Hinata stay home again, she stayed in her bedroom in the morning and once again to cut herself, this time she look up emo on Google and found a hotline for suicidal feelings, only by looking at the website she realized she had these too.

Hinata tried calling the hotline only to be put in a no win situation, telling her parents about her feelings or the person on the hotline telling her parents or the person calling an ambulance.

OK, number three was out, but Hinata would not tell her parents about this so she chose number 2.

If she hadn't given the person her phone number and address she could have gotten out of this, but she didn't realize what she was doing at the time.

Once everything had gotten told, they went to the Hyuuga's family doctor, only to be sent to a specialist to confirm what he thought it was : Bipolar.

Hinata felt like her life was over. The only thing left was her classmates that didn't ignore her and didn't know the truth about her.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry if I creep you out in this chapter, but it is real… or at least were….<p>

Anyway thanks to all my viewers! I'll update soon,

X emogurl444shi


End file.
